Dreams or What?
by Santorez
Summary: Ash goes through a series of very, very, very, strange dreams..... very strange dreams.


Ash went into his room and found a stick. "Hmmmm... What can I do with this?", he said to himself as his dad entered his room. "Wait a minute... I don't have a dad... Or do I?...". "Hello son.", his dad said, "I got you a stick for your birthday. Like it?".

Ash stared at the stick in his hand. "_You, _gave _me _this stick? And I said wait a minute... I don't have a dad... Who are you?".

Ash's so called father replied," Fine. I got a confession... I'm not a girl... I'm a-a... BOY!". His dad took off a mask revealing the same face it covered. "These are my confessions...", the dad sang Usher's song as Usher ran in with a piano and started dancing on it with _Confessions_ playing in the backround. "What the heck is going in on?... And who are you?", Ash said as he raised his tone of voice.

Brock and a little boy walked in the room. "Where's the washroom?", they both said in unision. Ash and his, uhhh... father, stared at the two. "Where did you come from?", his father asked the two that just came in. "Where is the nearest washroom?", they both asked again. The dad pointed to the hallway, which streched out to about 80 washrooms.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! AND MY HOUSE DOES NOT HAVE 80 WASHROOMS!", Ash screamed in stress of the weirdness that was happening. Then the boy said, "I think we should tell him." The unknown boy looked up at Brock and Ash's dad. They all nodded and looked at Ash.

The dad answered first. "I'm sorry Ash, but... I got another confession... CALL IN USHER!". He came running back in and started dancing on his piano again. "I just love that song... Well as I was saying... I'm your mother". And took off another mask revealing the same face again. "See?", the so called father, yet was really his mother said.

"But that's the same face... And who's Usher?... And who gives there son a stick for their birthday?", He remembered all the sticks his mother gave to him on his birthday."Never mind..."

"Andmy confessions are... that I'm really Brock... " Brock screamed and cried to his not so surprising confession.

"And here's my confession...", the little random boy said. Suddenly the boy took off his costume and came out to be Meowth of team Rocket. "My father's is a pokemon? And I already know your Brock. AND FOR THE LAST TIME... I DO NOT HAVE A FATHER!... Or do I?...".

His scream was so loud that the walls fell over, showing a gigantic crowd of milions of people stared at Ash and the others with him in his room. The whole crowd started laughing manically. Some of them even fell to the floor, tears of joy pouring out of thier eyes. Ash look at everyone laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" Ash felt a cool breeze brush upon his leg. He looked down and found out he was in his underpants in front of everyone. He blushed and hid behind his skinny lamp, which was very stupid, for it hardly covered him. "Where's my clothes!", he said to himself.

"I have them!". A voice from the the sea of people was heard. Ash stared out into the crowd, finding the voice.

Then in aquick moment, Ash awoke in his bed. "That was just freaky...". Ash shivered to the scary freakiness of his own dream. Then something poked the side of his leg. He removed the blankets on his body and the stick in his dream his father... or was it mother... oh well. The stick his father gave him in his dream was clutched in his hands.

"Where did this come from?... And I still don't believe that skinny lamps that your aunt gives you on your 8th birthday that you really don't care about and should have broken it the moment that she gave it to you in front of everyone at your 8th birthday that isn't even for guys. It's PINK for god's sake! blah blah blah blah blah... (this will go on forever... so I'll skip all that)... can't cover your body from over a milion of people when your in your boxers... Hmmm...". He pondered while staring at that very lamp he tried to hide from. "At least it's better than all the sticks my parents gave me... And is it my birthday?".

His mother usually left Ash's present on his bed side table when it was his birthday. He turned his head to the bed side table and saw another stick from his mom. A label tied to the stick said: _To Aashe... Happy Mother's Day... From Your Mom..._

"How can my mom spell my name wrong... And is it my birthday or Mother's Day... Wait, am I a mother... Hmmmm... ", He stupidly said to himself. Sunlight began risingthrough from the curtains at his windows. "It's morning already?...", he checked his alarm clock and found that it said that it was 2:26 pm. "I think I should change the time of that clock... THAT MEANS I"VE BEEN WAKING UP AT THE WRONG TIME EVERYDAY... Or am I? Wait, am I?". He pondered again.

He moved the curtains from the windows and saw the sea of people again, staring at him. "WHAT IN THE WORLD? Wasn't that just a dream...

Ash quickly and suddenly woke up in a cold, ruined room. "_Bbrrr... It's cold in here..._", He shivered and sat up and found that he was in his boxers again. "_That's why it's even colder..._"

A scream came from outside of the room. A door appeared out of no where and a light came from the other side of it. "_This must be another dream..._" He shivered again and stood up. Suddenly, layers of clothing covered his skinny self and warmed himself up. "_That's better... HEY! WAIT A MINUTE... WHY AM I IN A DRESS!_". Yup! As he said, he was in a dress. He felt more embaressed than when he was in his boxers.

"Oh well. As long as it's warm...". He cuddled himself in the fuzzy, warm, pink dress that strangely ressembled the lamp he recieved from his aunt. He opened up the door and stepped out. He was in another room and looked as if a tornado hit inside as few minutes ago. The room was a huge mess, but less colder than the room he was in. A suddenrotting human figure appeared out ofa pile of rubble. "AAHHH!", he screamed in a very, veryhigh pitched voice as it's zombie formed body walked toward him. "WHERE AM I?".

The door at the end of the room burst open and a woman rushed in with a gun and shot the freaky being as it fell to the floor. A giant puddle bloodpoured under it's body. "Watch yourself... Wait... Why are you in a dress? Aren't you a boy?", she asked him. She stared at him as he hugged himself to feel the dress smoothly against his skin. He seemed to be getting obsessed withthe dress."What was that thing! Where am I?", Ash screamed in shock and comforted himself by the feel the warm dress again.

"Come with me, and we can fight those horrible retching zombies that will probably rip us apart.", she said in a very happy and welcoming tone. He screamed in his feminine voice again to her response. "I don't wanna come with you! Tell me what's happening first!". Ash replied. He thought she was mad to do something like that.

"Ummm... Let's see... Your in a game called Resident Evil Zero. It's zombies and stuff. Don't you know?", she said, "I'm Rebecca Chambers.. You are?...". "I'm Ash and I wanna be the world's most strongest trainer... Wait, I only say that on television... I must of got used to it... Now that I mentioned "the world's strongest trainer"... Where's Pikachu?". "What the heck isa Pikachu?", she said, "Oh well, Let's get going. You need guns, bullets, bombs, keys, whatever this is, and the most important and neededthing... A BLANKET!"

She threw all sorts of weapons on him andlastly, ablanket. "Why do I need a blanket?" "I don't know... I just like it...", Rebecca answered.

Then again, Ash woke up and was in a giant field. In the backround, flying people were fighting each other as one said SPIRIT BOMB! And a giantic ball of energy over his head blasted toward his opponent. "AAHHHH! RRRUUNN AWAY!", Ash helplessly cried.

Then he woke up again, but this time in a big arena with two opponents dueling each other with cards shadows. "I summon DARK MAGICIAN!", one of them said.

Then he woke up a again and found himself in space. Giant Gundum Machines were battling in a war. He grasped for air, as he floated off. As one of them exploded in the backround.

Then he woke up in a forest as two ninjas fought to the death. One kid made strange hand signs and screamed "Kage Buunshin no Jutsu" (Shadow Replication).

Then he woke up again, in another giant arena, but with two people standing over a dome. Each then shouted, "Let it rip!", and released these spinning tops.

Then he awoke and found himself in his own bed. "Finally... Home.", he sighed in relief. Suddenly, the walls of his room fell down and revealed everything and everyone he saw in all his dreams. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GET ME OUT OF THIS!".

Then he woke up again and he was truly in bed. "This better not be a dream..." Pikachu slept at his feet and he knew he was home. Or is he...

Note: Please Review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
